


My First Love

by Valdemirt



Series: Mistake & Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El armador prodigio de Karasuno: Kageyama Tobio, y su carnada perfecta: Hinata Shoyo. Era cierto que ambos chicos se guardaban una enemistad desde hace mucho tiempo, y sin embargo ¿si esto ya no era así?</p><p>Por que cada cabeza es un mundo, y estos hombres no eran la excepción. Cada uno veía de distinta manera su vida, además, desde hace tiempo llevaban guardándose un sentimiento en común; como pasar de lo frío a lo caliente, de la oscuridad a la luz, del odio al... ¿amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a mi beta-reader, quien me ha brindado parte de su tiempo y ayuda: Gabs Altéz.  
> (https://www.facebook.com/ravenyoru7)  
> (https://www.wattpad.com/user/GabsAltz)
> 
> También a mi coautor: Adler Fellner.  
> (https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100005978715868).  
> (https://www.wattpad.com/user/AINSWORTH-).

_Los Cuervos_ , el equipo de voleibol de la preparatoria _Karasuno_ había culminado con su práctica del día, por lo cual todos sus miembros estaban limpiando el gimnasio.

El armador prodigio de primer año se encontraba recogiendo todos los balones que se habían usado ese día, pero por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de prestarle atención a su compañero de anaranjados cabellos, ya que últimamente había sentido confusión con las varias sonrisas que este muchacho le brindaba, al igual que las simples palabras u oraciones que le hacían sentir una extraña emoción que en su vida había experimentado.

No podía mantener aquellos sentimientos por un hombre, mucho menos por el enano enérgico ese. Había intentado muchas veces fijarse en las chicas que iban en aquella escuela, pero por alguna maldita razón ninguna le resultaba atractiva. Algo extraño sucedía con él y lo sabía.

Observó de arriba hacia abajo al Sol de Karasuno, intentando buscar algo que le pareciera atractivo.

«Quizás sus ojos; son lindos, quizá su voz y su sonrisa, o tal vez… ¡No!» ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—Con un demonio… —maldijo por lo bajo sin alejar su penetrante mirada del muchacho que últimamente lo hacía dudar de su sexualidad.

Por otro lado, la Carnada perfecta del equipo desbordaba energía, ya que como si fuera poca cosa, llevaba los materiales deportivos utilizados durante la práctica hacia el pequeño almacén, recorriendo varias veces el gimnasio en el proceso.

Asahi se retiró temprano junto con Nishinoya y Tanaka, puesto que estos últimos se ofrecieron para ayudarle en sus estudios. Tsukishima se fue mientras que Yamaguchi se despedía por ambos; y de esta forma el gimnasio comenzaba a vaciarse.

—¡Kageyama!

Al colocar el último balón en su lugar, el de ojos azules se disponía a llevarlos a la bodega, pero se vio interrumpido por la característica voz del número diez. Soltó un suspiro e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al que venía corriendo hacia él.

—¡Mira! —el colorín extendió su pequeña mano con la palma abierta, dejando ver una llave que tenía en la argolla la etiqueta de “gimnasio”—. Suga me encargó cerrar esta vez, ¿acaso no es genial? —mencionaba cada palabra como si hubiese sido la mejor cosa que le pasó en la vida.

El de oscuros cabellos no se inmutó, al parecer el más chico le estaba hablando sobre una llave y una cosa genial, la verdad que no sabía, no le prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que este último decía, era muchísimo más interesante observar esos labios moverse y formar sonrisas, al igual que sus grandes y bonitos ojos que…

Instantáneamente el carmín hizo una ligera presencia en sus mejillas. Obviamente no quería que Hinata le viera con tal aspecto, así que hizo lo que primero se le vino a la mente: levantó sus brazos con las palmas abiertas y bruscamente las llevó a sus mejillas, golpeándose de la forma característica en la que algunos de _Karasuno_ lo hacían.

El de cabellos naranjas se sorprendió al ver aquella acción. A veces la espontaneidad con la que el armador hacía las cosas, le resultaba un poco extraña.

El azabache miró al bajito con los ojos bien abiertos. Debería tener una conversación normal, o al menos lo intentaría.

—Sí, a mí también —contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Todo va bien, Kageyama? —se atrevió a preguntar el de menor altura mientras saltaba hacia atrás, haciendo una extraña pose defensiva.

—¡No! —dicho esto, el de azules ojos se giró nuevamente hacia los balones, tomándolos y encaminándose hacia el almacén, dando pisotones que resonaban por todo el lugar debido a la ausencia -casi total- de personas.

Sabía que el rubor previo había ocupado todo su rostro; lo sabía por el tremendo calor que sentía en esos momentos.

«Todo es culpa del hiperactivo enano ese, ¡si tan sólo fuese menos tierno y lindo todo sería normal!»

Hinata vio cómo su compañero se adentraba en la bodega. ¿Habría hecho algo para que se enojara?

«¿Estaría molesto por eso…?» pensó un poco nervioso, ya que Tobio era algo especial.

 

Cuando llegó con el azabache hizo lo que debía hacer, optando por la opción más formal y correcta que cruzó su cabeza.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Kageyama! —se abalanzó hacia el setter, abrazando el torso de este—. ¡S-si lo que te molestó fue que jugara con Noya y Tanaka en la práctica, prometo no volverlo a hacer!, ¡por favor, sigue levantando para mí!

Al de ojos claros le había sorprendido que el Sol de Karasuno le hubiera rodeado de esa manera, pero aún más era todo aquello que le había dicho. ¿Acaso pensaba que se había molestado por el hecho de tontear con Nishinoya y Tanaka? ¿Pensaba acaso que estaba… celoso?

Sintió un ligero temblor en las rodillas, el cual pudo controlar. ¿Qué era eso? También sentía una extraña pero agradable revoltura en su estómago, entre otras cosas.

Miró desde arriba al pequeñín, el cual estrujaba entre sus pequeñas manos su camiseta deportiva mientras lo llamaba repetidas veces. Sí, tal vez sí le gustaba esta persona, pero no lo admitiría así como así, ¿qué tal si lo rechazaba?

—Oye, Hinata, cálmate de una buena vez —habló con su tono usual; aunque era forzado, ya que si no lo hiciera, seguramente su voz temblaría al igual que sus rodillas.

Llevo ambas manos a los hombros del de anaranjados cabellos, separándolo un poco más, pero no lo suficiente para que este lo soltara.

—No entiendo por qué te disculpas, ni tampoco sé por qué habría de molestarme que estés con Nishinoya y Tanaka, ni… —el azabache estaba viendo directamente y con detenimiento los grandes ojos de su compañero, tanto, que olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir e inconscientemente terminó agachando su rostro para acercarse lentamente al del más chico.

El pequeño de ojos almendrados se animó nuevamente.

—Ya veo. Creí que estabas enojado. Me preocupaba que tal vez no me volvieras a hablar por eso —acto seguido soltó a su compañero, haciéndose a un lado.

Se estaba haciendo noche y él había acabado su parte de la limpieza, ahora solo quedaba ir a su casa, sin embargo, como tenía la llave debía esperar a que el mayor terminara su parte.

El de ojos claros llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró; tal vez solo estaba prestándole demasiada atención a Shoyo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era “normal”, después de todo siempre lo observaba, es decir, era demasiado inquieto y llamativo como para no hacerlo. Por un momento pensó en qué más decir para poder volver a entablar plática, no sabía por qué pero simplemente quería seguir hablando con él.

—Hey, Hinata… —no estaba del todo seguro en decir lo que pensaba, pero vamos, no era un tema tan raro entre chicos de su edad—. ¿Hay alguien que te guste? —mencionó con su típica voz seria mientras giraba su cabeza y miraba al chiquitín, el cual se encontraba verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar, o al menos eso parecía.

Eso definitivamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, es decir, no era un tema tan inusual, aunque teniendo en cuenta que ambos muchachos siempre tenían en mente el deporte era algo demasiado extraño de tratar.

Definitivamente el colorín no sabía que responder. Tenía cierto tipo de sentimientos por el de oscuros cabellos, que correspondían a una sensación descrita como “amor”, pero, ¿debería decirle?, ¿y si terminaba por alejarle? Definitivamente no quería eso. ¿Aunque, si negaba aquel amor, sería como decir que no amaba verdaderamente al armador?

Desvió un poco la mirada, sonrojándose levemente a la vez que apretaba un poco sus puños. Sí, definitivamente lo afirmaría, no podía negar que sentía algo por el chico frente a sí.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, s-sí me gusta alguien. Es… —hizo una pequeña pausa para elegir bien sus palabras—, una persona un poco fría, de cabello negro un poco largo a la cual admiro mucho, no solo su condición física, sino muchas otras cosas—. Hinata buscó los ojos de Tobio, sobresaltándose al ver que estos le observaban atentamente—. ¡Sólo no vayas a decirle nada de esto a los otros chicos!—. Y para complementar su información empezó a hacer muchos ademanes extraños con las manos—. A-además, no sabrían quién es. Es una persona que cuando llega es muy ¡ _fwosh_!, y a toda la gente le causa una gran impresión y ¡ _boom_! Pero aun así yo-yo ¡le aprecio bastante! —respondió, mientras intentaba calmarse a sí mismo, puesto que estaba hablando de la persona que le gustaba con la persona que le gustaba.

«¿Kiyoko?» pensó el de ojos claros. No podía ser verdad. ¿Acaso le gustaba ella? No; tal vez se equivocaba, pero por la descripción que dio no puede ser nadie más que ella, aunque quizá podría ser...

—Y ¿a ti te gusta alguien? —se animó a preguntar lo mismo el más pequeño, sonriendo un poco nervioso.

—Pues, creo que hay una persona —giró completamente su cuerpo, mirando la sonrisa de Shoyo que tanto le encantaba—. Es una persona muy alegre, inquieta, espontánea, un poco corta de estatura. Sus ojos me encantan y ni qué decir de su sonrisa, es hermosa —comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección al de anaranjados cabellos. Estar solo con él lo había hecho ponerse nervioso, pero hacía todo lo posible para que no se notara.

El de ojos marrones no sabía de alguna persona con tal descripción, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco mal. Tal vez se trataba de alguna amiga que tuvo Tobio en su antigua escuela. La verdad ya no sabía cómo continuar aquella plática, así que miró pasmadamente al mayor.

—Aunque últimamente he estado odiando a esa persona, me hace confundirme mucho —se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del número diez, no quería asustarlo con el "lindo" semblante que había en su rostro—. ¿Quieres saber quién es esa persona? —de alguna extraña manera se había decidido a decirle. No tenía idea de que pasaría pero algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que todo saldría bien.

Shoyo miró un par de segundos al número nueve, manteniendo una expresión de intriga en su rostro mientras asentía con la cabeza. Aunque para el más grande el divisar sus expresiones lo había hecho dudar, pero ya lo había decidido y no se echaría hacia atrás tan fácil.

—Esa persona... —le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, típico de él, mientras que por otro lado sus mejillas se tornaban de un muy ligero rosa que la vergüenza provocaba—. Eres tú, Hinata…, yo... me gustas —finalizó aún más nervioso que antes, apretando ligeramente sus puños listo para cualquier respuesta del pequeñito.

Este último se quedó sin expresión alguna durante un par de segundos, pero al poco tiempo reaccionó, dando un par de palmadas en uno de los hombros del azabache. Eso realmente fue muy extraño. Tal vez Tobio le estaba jugando una broma para no decirle. Sí, eso debería ser.

—Ha, ha, ha, ha. Buena broma, Kageyama. Pero supongo que era parte de tu plan —y despreocupadamente llevó su mano propia a su barbilla, haciendo una extraña mueca, como si realmente estuviera pensando—. Ya capté que este es mi castigo por tontear en los partidos de práctica. Prometo ya no hacerlo. Ahora apurémonos a salir, quiero dejar todo genial para que mañana pongan una cara de _woah_ al ver el gimnasio y descuida, te daré algún crédito por quedarte tarde hoy —después de esto, dio media vuelta, encaminándose a la salida de aquel almacén, ocultando la tristeza en su rostro. No podía creer que estuvieran jugando tan cruelmente con él, tal vez el armador ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y justo en ese momento se estaba riendo a sus espaldas.

Al Rey de la Cancha le gustaba mucho el chiquitín; lo admitía, pero a veces había ocasiones en las que sinceramente lo sacaba de sus casillas, como en ese momento. Decir que estaba bromeando lo había lastimado un poco, pues lo suyo no era ser tan extrovertido, además de que le había hablado con toda la sinceridad que le era posible.

Molesto, dio la vuelta y rápidamente se acercó al de anaranjados cabellos, para girarle con una mano por el brazo antes de que saliera y acto seguido, colocó sus manos en los hombros opuestos, empujando al menor contra la pared.

—¡Con un demonio, no estoy bromeando! Si te estoy diciendo que me gustas, ¡es porque en verdad me gustas, idiota!

El más chico realmente se asombró, de hecho, también estaba asustado. Creyó que le golpearía, así que instintivamente llevó sus manos a la cara para protegerse, cuando… ¿Escuchó bien? Bajó lentamente sus brazos, viendo al de oscuros cabellos a los ojos. ¿Realmente aquello iba en serio?

—¿Por qué tu... —sin embargo no acabó de hablar. Se quedó quieto dejando a su pequeño cerebro procesando los datos a su alrededor. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar ante eso? Un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos fuertemente comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

El azabache no sabía cómo continuar, pero el pequeñín había asentido. Eso sí lo pudo entender, estaba afirmando, pero ¿qué estaba afirmando?

—¡¿Uh?!, ¿e-eso qué quiere decir? —en su voz se escuchaba un tono de nerviosismo y quizás ansiedad. Quería saber lo que el más chico pensaba de aquella confesión. Soltó un hombro del muchacho y llevó su mano al mentón de este último, obligándole a mirarlo nuevamente, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que el pequeño tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Quiere decir que a mí también me gustas…, idiota —respiró profundamente a forma de pausa y prosiguió—. C-cuando te veo es, es como… mi corazón hace _fwosh_ y yo siento un _woah_ en el estómago —inmediatamente calló, la vergüenza que sentía lo obligó a hacerlo.

Al escuchar aquello, el armador titular sintió como todo nerviosismo iba desapareciendo y era reemplazado por el continuo palpitar de su corazón, hasta que su autocontrol comenzó a disminuir y de un momento tomó entre sus brazos al más chico. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Así que eso sientes...

El contacto era agradable, el calor que emanaba era acogedor. El pequeño sol abrió lentamente sus ojos, ya que en esa posición era imposible que su compañero le viera cara a cara, y con las manos tímidas y temblorosas fue correspondiendo al abrazo.


	2. Capítulo II

Se quedaron en esta posición un par de segundos. En ese momento dejó de sentir amenazante la altura y cercanía del mayor en lugar de eso, le hacía sentir protegido.

—Kageyama, hace un poco de calor —mencionó el colorín. No es que quisiera separarse, pero su temperatura estaba aumentando o algo similar. No sabía describir lo que sucedía con su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Tobio no quería soltarle, pero debido a que el menor se quejaba a causa del calor -que curiosamente él también sentía- tenía que hacerlo, así que se alejó lentamente y simplemente observó con detenimiento el rostro del más pequeño, el cual tenía un notable sonrojo.

Ahora ¿que se supone que debería hacer?, más bien, ¿ya eran algo? No sabía qué hacer o decir; no sabía si eso era normal o no, las únicas veces en las que había tenido un entusiasmo así era en los partidos, pero este se sentía un poco diferente, tenía algo que no sabía explicar con exactitud.

Había visto algunas veces en la escuela o en la televisión que cuando dos personas se querían se demostraban sus sentimientos por medio de un beso, así que él ¿podía hacerlo?, ¿podría besar al más pequeño?

—Hinata —dudaba si decirle o no, pero quería probarlo, y que mejor que hacerlo con la persona que le gustaba—. ¿Puedo besarte? —murmuró, ya que de alguna manera le daba pena decir aquello en voz alta.

—P-pues no sé. Nunca he hecho algo así —respondió nervioso—, aunque si está bien contigo, entonces yo tampoco tendría problema —cada pequeña palabra la dijo intentando verse firme con sus decisiones, pues a pesar de que ambos tenían sentimientos similares le resultaba difícil hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

El número nueve soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo en los pocos segundos que le costó al solecito contestar a su petición. De cierta forma fue sorprendente, pues pensó que le diría que “no” de esa forma tan exaltada suya.

El de ojos claros estaba acostumbrado a besar de una manera un tanto “salvaje”, si es que esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo. ¿De dónde había aprendido a hacerlo? Situaciones pasadas de las que le disgustaba hablar. Pero dejando eso de lado, tenía en cuenta que este sería el primer beso de Hinata (o eso quería suponer), por lo cual, debía hacerlo de una manera suave y sin apresurarse.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de cabellos anaranjados, sintiendo como sus alientos se juntaban. Intentaría que todo saliera bien. Cerró sus ojos y juntó sus labios con los ajenos, apreciando la calidez de estos. La textura era muy suave, justo como había imaginado que sería.

Por otra parte, cuando el de menor altura sintió al Rey de la Cancha frente a sí, soltó un leve respingo, producto del nerviosismo y poco a poco cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose desfallecer en el acto cuando los labios del armador se posaron sobre los suyos, moviéndose un poco sobre, más por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa.

¿Era la imaginación de Kageyama o el pequeño había tomado el mando? Él simplemente había juntado sus labios y por su parte, el pequeñín había empezado a moverse. Se sentía como un completo imbécil.

Llevó ambas manos a la cintura del Pequeño Gigante, sintiendo lo pequeña que era a comparación de cómo se veía y también comenzó a mover sus labios, probando los ajenos. Prontamente le dieron ganas de morderlos, pero se resistió, no debía apresurar tanto las cosas.

Por el ritmo que llevaban iban bien, pero el Rey de la Cancha quería sentir más, por lo que se separó del más chico un momento, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Meditó un poco más sus palabras, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Shoyo ante lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

—¿Puedo usar mi lengua…?

—¿Eso se pregunta? —dijo el más bajito con todo el nerviosismo que aquello conllevaba—. Es decir, yo no sé cómo hacerlo, es…, mi primer beso.

Si el azabache tuviera que decir cuáles son las cosas más tiernas que ha visto en toda su vida, definitivamente diría que el menor le ganaba a todas esas.

—Está bien —Parte de las preocupaciones del mayor iban desaparecido, se sentía muchísimo más seguro que al principio y por lo que pudo ver, el opuesto trataba de cooperar hablándole sin rodeos sobre lo que cruzaba por su cabeza. De nueva cuenta se acercó a los pequeños labios, besándolos como anteriormente lo había hecho, con la única diferencia de que ahora se estaba introduciendo en la cavidad del rematador.

El colorín dio una sonora respuesta al sentir la intromisión del de azules ojos. Era la primera vez en su vida que le sucedía aquello, por lo que se quedó totalmente quieto, llegando a hacer ruidos un tanto húmedos cuando ambas lenguas se rozaban; mientras que para Kageyama una extraña pero increíble sensación recorría su cuerpo cuando esto sucedía y, con destreza, movió sus manos, pasándolas bajo la sudadera ajena mientras exploraba y saboreaba cada rincón del más chico.

Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, deleitándose con el dulce sabor del solecito y al notar que no había objeción alguna por el de marrones ojos ante tales acciones, pensó que quizás estaría bien tocarlo más, así que prosiguió a pasar sus manos por debajo de la playera de Hinata, sintiendo su suave y tersa piel, al igual que la calidez que emanaba. Más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a pequeños empujones propiciados por este último, separándose más de fuerza que de gana y observando cómo su compañero respiraba entrecortadamente.

Es cierto, tenía que recordar que el chiquitín no sabía cómo besar. Probablemente aguantó la respiración mientras lo hacían. Pero obviamente no quería dejar eso ahí, así que pasados unos segundos, mientras el de ojos marrones recuperaba el aliento, decidió besar su cuello.

Ante eso, el número diez tuvo una sensación similar a las cosquillas, pero se sentía bien. De un momento a otro se quitó la sudadera, dejándola tirada en algún lugar cercano a sus pies.

El armador prodigio se sentía peor o igual de nervioso que en un partido ¿Llegarían a un punto mayor?, ¿el chiquitín aceptaría mantener relaciones con él? Supuso que sí, pues el más bajo no se estaba negando en lo absoluto a sus acciones, así que ¿por qué no? aunque sólo había un pequeño detalle; sabía que su miembro tenía que entrar en el esfínter de Hinata y al estar ambos de pie lo único que se le ocurría era posicionarlo contra la pared y tomarlo de espaldas pero, ¿no sería eso muy rudo? Realmente lo amaba, así que tendría que haber otra manera para que también pudiera disfrutarlo. Desgraciadamente el conocimiento sobre posiciones sexuales que poseía era sumamente limitado ya que nunca se había tomado la molestia de investigarlo más a fondo. Todo lo que sabía era por experiencia propia.

Adicional a esto, llevó sus manos bajo la playera del de anaranjados cabellos, pero ahora, levantó esta hasta el punto de retirársela. No sabía cómo se sentía la piel de una mujer, pero podría jurar que la de ese chico hiperactivo era mucho más linda.

La carnada perfecta soltó un leve suspiro al ser tocado de aquella forma, pues las manos que hasta la fecha solo le habían golpeado y pasado balones ahora le estaban tratando con delicadeza.

El azabache recorrió nuevamente el delicado cuerpo del rematador, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando sus dedos se toparon con uno de los pezones ajenos. No lo medito mucho y casi de inmediato comenzó a acariciarlo despacio, mientras arriba aún seguía con su juego de besos. Ante eso, Shoyo no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, percibiendo como esas acciones despertaban extrañas sensaciones en su entrepierna.

El de ojos azules tenía la necesidad de sentir más del cuerpo ajeno, así que se dispuso a... ¿Había un abultamiento en los pantalones del más chico? No sabía si veía mal debido a la escasa luz que había en el lugar así que decidió descubrirlo por sí mismo, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de aquello era provocado por el miembro semi erecto del Pequeño Gigante. Parecido a lo que había bajo sus propios pantalones.

—¡Ka-kageyama! —se movió hacia atrás debido a la impresión que le provocó aquel tacto, chocando con la pared del almacén y llevando ambas manos hacia su rostro, ocultando el bochorno de la situación.

Tobio se encontraba muy atento a las reacciones que el cuerpo de Hinata hacia al ser tocado, incluso pudo notar como el miembro bajo el pantalón del opuesto se endurecía un poco más. No podía dejarlo así, por lo que tomó el elástico de los deportivos ajenos y lentamente los bajó, dejando ver la ropa interior del menor. No lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo mismo con esta, poniendo al descubierto la hombría del de cabellos naranjas, para, acto seguido, comenzar a subirla y bajarla lentamente.

Para el rematador todo eso pasó muy rápido, por lo que se limitó a soltar ligeros gemidos, no por provocar al opuesto, sino porque de alguna manera se sentía… ¿bien? No sabía cómo describirlo, que la persona de la que estaba enamorado le tocara de aquella forma le producía sensaciones inenarrables.

Kageyama llevó la mirada a su propia entrepierna, confirmando que también se había formado una erección en él y le echó una mirada rápida al de ojos almendrados

—Hinata —le llamó con un ronco pero suave tono de voz.

El nombrado sólo levantó un poco la mirada, aún confuso por la situación.

—Tócame tú también —no estaba seguro si estaría bien decirle eso, pero con tremendas caras que este último hacía, más la excitación por la que pasaba en ese momento, no se dio tiempo de meditarlo un poco más.

Tampoco espero respuesta del más chico, así que tomó la pequeña mano de su acompañante y la llevó por encima de sus deportivos, donde se alojaba su miembro. Se sentía una sucia persona al pervertirlo de aquella manera, pero era mil veces preferible que lo hiciera él a que lo intentara alguien más. Subió su mirada, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de Shoyo. De todas las personas que hay ¿se enamoró de él? La verdad era que al principio se odiaban, pero conforme el tiempo pasó fue teniendo sentimientos que en su corta vida había tenido por alguien. Inconscientemente sonrió un poco, ¿quién iba a pensar que se iba a terminar con esa persona?

Hinata asintió lentamente y comenzó a imitar la faena del armador. Con cierta timidez bajó los deportivos y los interiores del opuesto, dejando a la vista su virilidad que, a comparación de la suya, era un poco más grande. Después tomó con una de sus manos la hombría del de ojos claros, subiendo y bajando de la misma forma en la que hacía Tobio pero de una manera más lenta. El tacto era algo torpe, no ponía mucha ni poca presión sobre este con miedo de hacer algo mal o que incomodara al opuesto, más para el número nueve, el tener ese tipo de cercanía le estaba haciendo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

La mano del armador prodigio comenzó a moverse más rápido, quizá por la loca idea que en esos momentos pasaba por su cabeza acerca de qué más hacer para que ambos se sintieran bien, pero el Sol de Karasuno comenzó a sentirse muy extraño, sus piernas le flaquearon un poco y su respiración se aceleró. Estaba un poco alterado por lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Yo voy a… —acto seguido se agarró de los costados de la ropa del de negros cabellos para no perder el equilibrio.

El movimiento que el rematador hacía con su mano había comenzado a mejorar, pero el de ojos claros se decepcionó al notar que lo había dejado de hacer debido al éxtasis que estaba experimentando.

—Kagey... —un gemido ahogado silenció las palabras del de anaranjados cabellos, divisando de su propio miembro como un espeso y blanquecino líquido manchaba parte de la mano del que estaba frente a sí—. L-lo siento —alcanzó a mascullar entre jadeos. Se sintió un poco patético por no lograr que Tobio llegara a lo mismo, así que, sonrojado, desvió el rostro cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—No tienes porqué dis... —calló en seco al notar que el chiquitín había comenzado a llorar ¿es que había hecho algo que le incomodara?—. Oye, Hinata, ¿estás bien? —le miró preocupado.

El de ojos marrones asintió levemente mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Estoy bien, es solo que…, es complicado —titubeó un poco intentando calmarse. Después de ello comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

—¿Complicado?, ¿a qué te refieres? —¿podría ser que se refiriera a sus sentimientos? Sí, debía de ser eso, pero no lo culpaba, él mismo se sentía de una manera similar—. Entiendo que te sientas así de confundido, sé que esto es nuevo para ti y no estás seguro del todo, pero —intentaba darle confianza al más chico, sin embargo ¿cómo debía hacerlo?, él no era el tipo de persona que tiende a hablar directamente con los demás, por lo que estaba poniendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en mencionar cada palabra que salía de su boca—, te puedo aclarar algo. No mentí al decirte que me gustas y estoy seguro de que en verdad estoy enamorado de ti.

El más bajito inmediatamente dejó caer su mirada, tal vez también debería aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos por el Rey de la Cancha.

—Sabes, eres algo idiota, no sabes socializar bien, te falta comunicación en los partidos y das mucho miedo. Desde que te vi en aquel partido comencé a detestarte, pero —hundió su rostro a uno de los costados de la ropa del de negros cabellos—, pero mientras más tiempo pasábamos en la cancha pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas —el más alto estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pero calló porque sabía que todo lo que el menor le decía sobre su persona era verdad y ya se las arreglaría con él después—. Por eso estoy seguro de que también me gustas. ¡Me gustas mucho, Kageyama! —trató de ser lo más claro posible, intentando explicar que lo que hacía era porque quería, por gustarle a su amado y que este le notara, volviendo a levantar su rostro al finalizar.

Las dudas del número nueve se disiparon cuando el chiquitín dijo todo lo que, parecía, tenía guardado desde hace tiempo. Desde que lo conoció pensó que tenía una habilidad increíble que debía ser descubierta, pero no sólo era eso, había algo en su forma de ser que también lo atrajo, como su alegría y su optimismo, cosa que logró atraparlo y confundirlo, formando sentimientos que ahora estaban más claros que antes.

Miró desde arriba los lindos ojos marrones de ese pequeño, los cuales buscaban apoyo. No sabía si esa era la palabra para describir aquella mirada, pero cualquier cosa que fuera o que el colorín necesitara, se la daría. Por lo que acortó la distancia que sobraba entre ambos, besando a este último con cuidado.

El número diez correspondió al beso que se había formado nuevamente, y lentamente, Tobio bajó sus manos a los muslos del menor, los cuales sujetó con cuidado para después levantar al más chico y recargar su pequeño cuerpo en la pared.

Lo hizo para que así estuvieran más cómodos y que el contacto visual les fuera más fácil.

Entre besos y caricias se hablaron esa noche, dando paso a que sus sentimientos se transmitieran del uno al otro. Tal vez no eran muy buenos con las palabras, pero cada sensación que gozaban en ese instante les daba a entender que todo aquello no era un sueño, que realmente estaba pasando y que ambos se habían hecho una delicada declaración, la cual, daría paso a que ambos experimentaran ese cosquilleo en sus estómagos, los acelerados latidos de dos corazones y el resuello de sus acompasadas respiraciones.

En ese momento, cada importantísimo segundo daba paso a lo que ninguno de los dos había imaginado tener antes: el inicio de su primer amor.


	3. Capítulo III

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro en la prefectura donde vivía la carnada perfecta del equipo de _Karasuno_ , Hinata Shoyo, quien se encontraba camino a la residencia del armador de su mismo equipo.

Ese preciso día ambos muchachos no asistirían al club, ya que habían pedido permiso a su capitán para estudiar. Se encontraba pensando tantas cosas, que cuando se percató, ya se encontraba frente a la casa del Rey de la Cancha; justo en la puerta, visualizando detenidamente la misma, pues la idea de estar los dos a solas era lo que lo mantenía un tanto nervioso.

Por otro lado, Kageyama Tobio se encontraba más perturbado que cuando fue su debut en un partido. ¿Por qué? Simple, la persona con la que hace unas semanas había hecho “cosas indebidas” en el gimnasio venía a su hogar a realizar un trabajo.

Era un proyecto que su odiosa maestra de japonés les había pedido a los grupos en los que esta impartía, y por suerte (o desgracia) en uno de esos desdichados grupos se encontraba Hinata. Ambos habían decidido que sería mucho más fácil si lo hacían juntos y por esa razón habían acordado verse en su casa.

Para su suerte, sus padres le habían comentado que no estarían un par de días debido a que ambos tenían un trabajo que terminar en Tokio. Eso obviamente le agradó, ya que de esa manera nadie los interrumpiría en su… trabajo. Sí, ambos muchachos debían de estar concentrados en el proyecto escolar.

Mientras acomodaba la mesita en donde se dispondrían a hacer su tarea, las imágenes de todo lo que pasó hace una semana vinieron a su mente; ver al menor de esa manera frente a él, con ese rostro y tocándole su… Rápidamente giró la cabeza acomodando sus ideas. No podía dejarse llevar de aquella manera.

_Recuerda que después de cerrar el gimnasio e irse cada quien a sus respectivos hogares, llegó y se encerró inmediatamente en su cuarto, analizando todo lo que había pasado. Por mera curiosidad entró a la red, donde investigó todo lo relacionado al tema. Para su sorpresa se encontró con diversas formas de lubricación a la entrada anal y un sinfín de posiciones sexuales, también halló filmes en donde lo demostraban; y por obvias razones el mayor fue en busca de más._

_Ese día Kageyama descubrió lo que era una película pornográfica._

El de ojos azules volvió a agitar su cabeza, debía olvidar todo lo relacionado al tema y pensar seriamente en el proyecto escolar, ya que si sacaba malas calificaciones no le permitirían la entrada al club de vóleibol y eso de ninguna manera lo permitiría.

Al poco rato escuchó que tocaron el timbre de la casa y bajó enseguida. Debía ser el pequeño. Se acercó a la puerta un poco agitado, ya que había bajado las escaleras de dos en dos, no porque estuviera emocionado, claro que no.

Antes de abrir se echó una ojeada, acomodando sus ropas. ¿Se veía bien? Sí, de seguro se ve… ¿¡por qué se preocupaba por eso!? Enojado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el menor.

—Hola —le habló con su tono tan habitual.

—¿Qué hay? —¿era su imaginación o la cara de Kageyama daba más miedo de lo usual? no lo supo, pero le alegró de que esa cara de "pocos amigos" se la siguiera dedicando a él, como era de costumbre.

«¿Qué se supone que intenta hacer?» se decía para sus adentros el de mayor altura, mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo el de anaranjados cabellos se asomaba por los lados ¿Qué no le había dicho ya que iban a estar solos? Pero al observar la sonrisa del muchacho, un calor subió hasta su cara, provocándole una leve coloración rojiza en sus mejillas y por obvias razones no quería que este último lo viera, así que lo que lo apresuró a entrar.

—¡Con un demonio, entra ya! —tomó al Sol de Karasuno de la nuca y lo jaló hacia el interior de su casa. Acto seguido se sacó sus zapatos y los colocó en su respectivo lugar. No sabía para que se los había puesto, si se supone que al estar en casa no debe de usarlos. Que imbécil.

El más bajito planeaba reprocharle por su mal genio, pero al estar en el lugar, se embobó viendo la casa del azabache. Se la imaginaba más monstruosa, como en las películas de terror, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver una casa común como la de cualquier otra familia, luego recordó que tenía que quitarse su calzado, por lo que regresó para aventarlo por ahí en la entrada.

—Haremos el trabajo en mi habitación —dijo el de negros cabellos mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, donde se detuvo a esperar al solecito. Intentaría concentrarse lo más que pudiera en la tarea y procuraría no prestarle demasiada atención al de ojos marrones.

—Está bien, pero —reparó un par de segundos—, en tu cuarto no hay demonios ni seres parecidos, ¿cierto?, ¿no me va a saltar encima ninguna cosa rara, verdad?

—La única cosa que va a saltarte encima va a ser mi puño si no te callas y te subes.

El pequeñito, animado por esas "lindas y gentiles" palabras siguió al de oscuros cabellos en silencio. No había dicho cosas tan malas para ser amenazado de esa forma, pero aquella fría y negativa personalidad era parte del Rey de la Cancha y a decir verdad, le gustaba un poco que le tratara así. Lejos de considerarlo aterrador, sentía que era como haber formado una amistad un tanto extrema.

Tobio se encaminó escaleras arriba con un paso lento, no fuera a ser que Hinata se perdiera; no porque su hogar fuera grande, pero con su invitado cualquier cosa extraña podría pasar. De una forma fugaz las imágenes porno que había visto hace unas semanas habían venido a su mente. La forma en la que el pasivo se posicionaba debería ser muy incómoda o por lo menos una persona normal no podría hacerlo, a menos que fuese flexible, como Shoyo.

«¿Podrá hacerlo?» al instante se abofeteó mentalmente ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar en eso ahora?

Una vez arriba, el colorín vio que el número nueve se detuvo frente a una puerta, y acto seguido la abrió, entrando al cuarto sin importarle que le hubieran dado, o no, el paso.

—Así que este es tu cuarto —mencionó mientras analizaba cada rincón con asombro. Habiendo memorizado casi todo lo del lugar se retiró la mochila, lanzándola a los pies de un escritorio, terminando por dejarse caer en cama que se encontraba en aquel cuarto—. Si tan solo la escuela fuera más deporte y menos teoría todo sería más sencillo…

El Rey de la Cancha hizo caso omiso al diminuto toque que hace unos momentos había sentido con el cuerpo del menor cuando este entró a su cuarto, ya que si de verdad le hubiera puesto interés lo habría tomado y arrojado a su cama para comprobar aquellas poses del chico de las películas. Sin embargo, hubiera parecido que el menor leyó sus sucios pensamientos e hizo lo que pensaba: se recostó en su cama y empezó a decir cosas que ignoró por completo, debido a que por su cabeza pasaban todas las cosas que podrían hacer sobre esta… No. Debía olvidarlo y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Lentamente, y tratando de controlarse, se acercó a la cama en la que se encontraba aquel chico tan hiperactivo, el cual tenía esa típica sonrisa suya en el rostro. Debía de ser fuerte y reprimir sus instintos.

—Levántate de una buena vez, o si no yo… —pensaba en una buena excusa para que se levantara e hicieran el proyecto, pero ¿cómo qué? Si lo amenazaba tendría por seguro que el pequeño se lanzaría por la ventana—. Yo… yo… ¡te voy a besar! —fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió.

El Pequeño Gigante abrió los ojos de par en par, reflexionando lo que había dicho el armador.

—¿¡Pero que…!? —su cara ahora era un total poema al asombro—. Lo-lo siento Kageyama, creo que escuché mal. Por un momento creí escucharte decir que ibas a besarme —trató de calmarse mientras hablaba y terminó con una suave risa nerviosa. Tal vez pensar tanto tiempo en el deporte y en Tobio había hecho que su cerebro se saturara y que comenzara a imaginar cosas.

El azabache frunció su ceño al escuchar tales cosas y se arrodilló en la cama, donde se fue acercando lentamente hacia su compañero. Ya frente a este último, lo tomó por los hombros, acercando su rostro lo suficiente como para que ambos alientos se mezclaran.

—Dije que te iba a besar —susurró cerca de los finos labios del menor, mientras su afilada mirada se centraba en la marrón.

Hinata inconscientemente se tensó. Esa cara realmente le daba miedo, además del hecho de que lo que había escuchado era correcto. Tener su respiración a tan corta distancia del armador le alteraba, pero no podía negar que cierta excitación comenzaba a llenar todo su cuerpo, justo como aquella vez…

Soltó leve quejido y cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras rozaba un poco sus labios con los del _setter_. No estaba seguro si besarlo sería buena idea, tampoco quería parecer urgido por querer ese tipo de contacto, pero a esa distancia, con esos sentimientos en su pecho, quería sentir de nuevo ese extraño zoológico haciendo _smash_ en su estómago. Ansiaba tocarlo, que se apresurara y se acercara todavía más.

_Una vez, tan sólo una vez más._

El de oscuros cabellos soltó un bufido combinado con una risa mientras bajaba su mirada; había prometido controlarse, pero sinceramente esta tarea le estaba resultando imposible con las circunstancias que se le presentaban, e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre los labios del pequeño sol, juntándolos con los suyos, los cuales comenzó a mover lentamente, saboreando y recordando su esencia, aquella que hace días había probado.

Con un poco de fuerza empujó el torso del menor, recostándolo en cama y  acomodándose sobre él.

El de ojos marrones fue correspondiendo, y de manera involuntaria llevó sus pequeñas manitas a los cabellos del de ojos claros.

Poco a poco, el que pasaba el más alto comenzó a deslizar lentamente su lengua hacia la boca del de ojos marrones, y en poco tiempo el rematador comenzó a recordar lo que hicieron hace algunos días, reviviendo cada sensación. También se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo comenzaba a responder de la misma manera que aquel día, pero ¿se estaba excitando tan sólo con un beso?

El de azules ojos estaba tan concentrado, que se molestó al sentir al pequeñín empujándole, pero al ver la forma en la que exhalaba cuando se separó trató de calmarse. ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse de alguien tan torpe?

—No tienes que contener la respiración, hazlo lento y por la nariz, torpe —reanudó el contacto inmediato a eso y por otra parte, con una de sus manos fue recorriendo y memorizando cada parte del chico bajo sí.

Prontamente llegó a su pantalón de mezclilla, donde siguió bajando, pero se detuvo al notar un bulto que se formaba en estos. Le sorprendió un poco que Shoyo se hubiese puesto de esa manera tan rápido, pero obviamente no dijo nada, ya que él mismo comenzaba a notar aquella sensación en su parte íntima. Acto seguido, cortó el intenso contacto y miró hacia la entrepierna de Hinata, donde se encontraba aquel abultamiento, el cual repasó con la punta de su dedo índice.

—¿¡Q-qué haces!? —exclamó el pequeñito—. ¡No toques mi pequeño Monte Fuji! —y haciendo acción de lo que tenía cerca llevó sus propias manos a su entrepierna, ignorando completamente los colores intensos que se habían presentado en su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —¿acaso lo estaba rechazando? No podía ser posible, hace un momento todo iba bien.

Desde que había visto pornografía, se había imaginado las miles de escenas siendo protagonizadas por Shoyo y él, pero obviamente no le obligaría a hacer aquellas cosas, además, en los vídeos solo tenían sexo por placer, o es más, lo hacían porque les pagaban; él no quería nada de eso, quería mantener ese tipo de relaciones con el solecito por el simple hecho de que, de esa manera, también podría demostrarle cuanto lo quería. No sólo lo expresaría con palabras (con las cuales no era nada bueno) sino también con acciones, acciones que les hicieran sentir bien a ambos.

—Pu-pues porque si te dejo tocarme entonces me voy a sentir muy bien y en cambio..., ¡en cambio yo no pude hacer nada la última vez! —acto seguido escondió su carita en una almohada cercana.

—¿Tratas de decir que no me haces sentir bien? —arqueó una de sus cejas en señal de desconcierto. Había veces en las que de verdad no entendía al de anaranjados cabellos, y era por eso que casi siempre se molestaba con él, como en esos momentos.

De alguna manera entendía por qué el menor casi no hizo nada al momento de estar en “acción”, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera disfrutado ese momento, claro que lo hizo. Ver esas expresiones en el rostro de Hinata le hacía sentirse muy bien, a causa de que ese rostro no se lo mostraría a nadie más que a él, aunque también estaba el hecho de que había tocado su miembro que -aunque no fue por mucho- igual le gustó.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de comunicarle eso al muchacho de cabellos naranjas, aunque la única manera de hacerlo que fuera fácil de comprender era con su extraño dialecto, así que trataría de ponerlo en práctica.

A los pocos segundos soltó un suspiro y se alejó del más chico, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas.

—Escucha, lo pondré en términos que entiendas—. Se sentiría patético pero haría lo necesario—. C-Cuando te veo mi corazón hace un sonoro _baam_ y en mi estómago se siente como un _uwah_ , además ese día en la bodega, cuando me tocaste, mi cuerpo se sintió muy _fwosh_ —finalizó con un color rojo cubriendo parte de su rostro y sus orejas, en parte porque le daba vergüenza que el más chico lo escuchara hablar así, pero también porque sabía que de esa manera comprendería todo y dejaría de darle vueltas al asunto—. Ahora quítate la almohada o juro que te ahogo con ella en este mismo instante —agregó con su natural tono de voz.

—¡Entendido! —respondió como si de una orden se tratase y pasados los segundos sonrió ligeramente—. Sabes, yo en verdad te quiero, Kageyama.

Tobio se sonrojó un poco. Aquel "te quiero" le había hecho más efecto del que creía, pero en esos momentos agradecía que su semblante no demostrara tantas emociones, especialmente, tras ver la sonrisa que tanto le encantaba. Con lentitud se posicionó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del más pequeño.

—Yo también —dicho esto, se aproximó para reanudar lo que hace momentos habían empezado, intensificando cada vez más aquel beso. Luego llevó una de sus manos a recorrer el torso del chiquitín, deslizándola bajo la playera de este último, tocando ansiosa y delicadamente su piel.

Pretendía que sus cuerpos formaran uno solo, que se unieran de aquella forma en la que sólo las personas que se amaban lo hacían, en pocas palabras, quería tener relaciones con aquel pequeño de hermosas facciones que desde hace mucho lo estaba volviendo loco.

El más bajito se dejó hacer. Ansiaba tanto aquel tacto. Cada centímetro de piel que el armador tocaba hacía que su libido aumentara; y en pocos minutos pasó lentamente sus manos a la espalda del de ojos claros.

Lentamente el Rey de la Cancha bajó la mano hasta llegar a la pretina de los jeans del más chico, tirando de ellos hacia abajo, ya que, por obvias razones quería quitarlos.

Cuando el de anaranjados cabellos sintió aquel intento por retirar sus pantalones, se limitó a acompañar dichas acciones para ayudar a que la ropa le fuera despojada con mayor facilidad.

Tiempo después, el _setter_ se separó un poco para deshacerse de la camisa que traía encima, dejándola botada en algún lugar, reanudando casi al instante el intenso contacto y con cuidado comenzó a morder el labio inferior del más corto de estatura.

Mientras los apasionados besos continuaban, Kageyama comenzó a desabrochar sus propios pantalones, dejando a la vista los interiores que cubrían su virilidad. Posteriormente, llevó ambas manos a la cadera del menor, tomó el elástico de sus boxers y los deslizó hasta dejar al descubierto su miembro.

Ante esto, vino a su mente lo sucedido en el gimnasio, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo otra vez? Llevó su mano a la hombría opuesta y comenzó a dar movimientos suaves de arriba hacia abajo, usando de vez en cuando su pulgar para acariciar la punta del mismo. Debido a esto, ecos más sonoros comenzaban a emitirse de la boca del de ojos marrones.


	4. Capítulo IV

La faena se prolongó por minutos, hasta que el pequeño rematador no pudo contenerse más.

—Kag-Kageyama —un escalofrío recorrió su columna, sabía que no faltaba mucho para terminar, su cuerpo no soportaría más.

—Aún no —susurró, cortando aquel beso y deteniendo sus acciones. Quería probar muchísimas cosas más junto a él.

Se reincorporó un poco sobre sus rodillas para acomodarse entre las piernas del Pequeño Gigante. Casi de inmediato, se deshizo de los jeans y los interiores del mismo, bajando un poco más los propios y dejando al chico debajo de sí desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo. El sonrojo del pequeñín era evidente, así como la pena que sentía de que le vieran totalmente expuesto.

—¡Esp-espera!, esa mirada tuya me está... S-se menos severo conmigo —acto seguido jaló un poco su playera, tapando parcialmente su intimidad.

—¿Eso quieres? —le habló tranquilo sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo bajo sí. Ciertamente estaba siendo un poco rudo a pesar de que intentaba controlarse de muchas maneras, pero eso le era imposible, casi tan imposible como si le pusieran un balón al frente y le prohibieran tocarlo.

Posteriormente, sostuvo las piernas de Shoyo, posicionándolas casi a la altura de sus propios hombros. Habiendo hecho esto, con una de sus manos retiró ambas del colorín, para así evitar que cubriera su miembro.

—¿Tanto te molesta que te vea? —inquirió mientras su cadera se empujaba más contra el cuerpo del pequeñito, contra sus glúteos, para ser exactos.

—No es como si me molestara que me vieras, es solo que yo mi cabeza hace muchos _wohh,_ sabes…

Y ahí estaba ese extraño dialecto de nuevo. ¿No sería más fácil decir directamente que se sentía nervioso? Quería ayudarlo a calmar sus nervios, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Definitivamente golpearlo no era una buena idea, aunque normalmente eso era lo que hacía en casos así; por lo que haría todo lo posible por controlarse un poco para que su acompañante se sintiera más tranquilo.

Shoyo sostuvo sus piernas en el torso del de ojos claros, quien agradeció internamente esa acción, porque así pudo utilizar una de sus manos sobre la cama para sostenerse, y la otra la llevó a su virilidad, la cual liberó de los interiores que la apresaban.

Aquellos besos tan profundos se estaban volviendo una adicción, una que tal vez superaría a la que tenía por el voleibol. Era algo que cualquiera podría notar pues, no hacía mucho que se habían separado, cuando el más grande decidió reanudar el intenso contacto.

Mientras eso sucedía, el armador comenzó a masturbarse de una forma un poco apresurada, ya que lo necesitaba desde hacía un rato. No sabía si su Hinata iba a querer llegar más allá de eso, pero pedía porque así fuera.

El de ojos marrones no objetó nada, en cambio, comenzó a deshacerse de la única prenda que aún cubría su torso. Se separó por segundos de aquel beso, apresurándose a lanzar por algún lugar su playera.

Tobio pudo apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de la persona que amaba, nunca pensó que ese momento llegaría, ni tampoco lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos, por lo que se rindió totalmente a sus instintos mientras el ambiente se inundaba de los sonidos húmedos que ambos provocaban.

El número diez se dio cuenta de que a medida que el _setter_ daba placer a su propio cuerpo, sus movimientos ocasionalmente rozaban con su hombría, y producto del deseo, también buscó una manera adecuada de satisfacerse.

El de ojos azules se limitó a sonreír durante el beso cuando notó que el pequeñín comenzaba a masturbarse y rápidamente hizo el intento de tomar ambos miembros con su mano, para comenzar a frotarlos un poco rápido. Por alguna razón quería ver la reacción que el de cabellos más claros tendría al saber que su virilidad estaba siendo tocada por la suya.

Su pareja se sobresaltó, mordiendo accidentalmente. A los escasos segundos comenzó a saborear un líquido extraño con un gusto característico del metal, por lo que se separó un poco, logrando divisar un fluido carmesí emanando del labio del prodigio del vóleibol.

—E-eso es… ¡Lo siento, Kageyama! —sus sonoros gemidos se silenciaron significativamente al presenciar tal escena, alarmándose un poco. Sabía que sería golpeado por eso, por arruinar ese momento—. ¡Enserio que no fue mi-…! —más no pudo terminar la frase, pues un pequeño espasmo recorrió su cuerpo nuevamente.

Tobio no se inmutó al sentir aquella mordida, ni mucho menos cuando confirmó la sangre que en ese momento recorría una de sus comisuras, por su parte, lamió su propia herida sin quitar la vista del pequeño y de una manera muy repentina dejó de mover la mano, retirándola de ambos miembros, sintiendo su palma un poco húmeda debido a los fluidos preseminales de ambas virilidades.

—Hinata ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, no? —dirigió su azul mirada a la marrón, mientras humedecía rápidamente dos de sus dígitos para, después, acercar uno de ellos a la entrada del más chico.

—¿Uh?, ¿pues no íbamos a... —hizo puño su mano, moviéndola de arriba a abajo—, hacer _swish swish_ y luego a lo de japonés?

¿Japonés? El _setter_ había olvidado por completo el hecho de que la principal razón por la cual se habían reunido era para realizar la tarea. Pero ahora eso no era lo primordial, lo que importaba era el hecho de que el pequeñín no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Tan inocente era?

—¿Has escuchado del sexo anal? —le habló tranquilo, ya que en lo que se avecinaba quizás lo asistiría. Con lentitud fue introduciendo su dedo índice en el interior del hombrecito debajo de sí, el cual se encontraba inmensamente apretado; claro, era su primera vez.

—¿Sexo anal? —inicialmente iba a preguntar, aunque sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando sintió en dígito del _setter_ adentrándose en su esfínter.

El de oscuros cabellos movió lentamente su dígito de adentro hacia afuera, tratando de que el interior del chiquitín se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Muy para sus adentros, sentía un inmenso miedo de que rechazara tener relaciones con él y que después el pequeño no le volviera a hablar y quizás, que se saliera del club de voleibol por su culpa…

—¿¡En-entonces si podemos tener relaciones a pesar de que tengamos el mismo cuerpo!? —inquirió bastante asombrado—. Eres tan genial Kageyama —su rostro ahora esbozaba una tierna sonrisilla, sin embargo, esto se vio afectado cuando se percató de lo que el armador hacía con él.

"Entonces sí podemos tener relaciones" "Eres tan genial Kageyama", si fuera por el azabache, hubiera penetrado directamente al más chico ante tales declaraciones, pero no podía, debía de prepararlo correctamente para que no le doliera.

_Sí, había investigado lo suficiente, no sólo había visto porno._

No se imaginaba que el pequeño sol también tenía la intención de tener sexo, además, tenía la idea de que le rechazaría de alguna manera al sentir tal intromisión.

Shooy flexionó sus rodillas, dejándolas a los costados del armador, para que, de esta forma, tuviera más libertad de actuar en su cuerpo.

—Pero, ¿e-esto está bien? —dicho esto le volteó a ver con una expresión serena pero ligeramente preocupada, sin mencionar el ligero carmín que le adornaba. ¿Qué debía de hacer en esos momentos?, ¿justo cómo se encontraba estaba haciendo lo correcto?

—S-Sí... —contestó un poco sorprendido ante aquellas acciones. Verlo en esa posición tan "erótica" era simplemente algo hermoso, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más de lo que ya estaban.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué estás metiendo tus dedos en…?

—Eso es porque… —sabía que si le iba a explicar algo tenía que hacerlo con sumo detenimiento o con su extraño dialecto, así que trataría de esforzarse en esto—, si mi "pequeño monte Fuji" entra por "ahí atrás”, vas a sentir un dolor peor que cuando el balón golpea tu cara —esperaba que aquella explicación fuera descifrable, ya que era la única manera sana para que lo entendiera. Por otro lado, introdujo otro dígito más a la entrada de su pareja, comenzando poco a poco a separar los mismos en el interior, intentando acostumbrar las húmedas paredes a ese tamaño.

—Oh, comprendo. Espera… ¡No!, es decir, si lo comparas con golpes de balón…

—Haré lo posible para que no duela, confía en mí —estaba tan acostumbrado a decir aquella última frase, que por poco iba a sonreír, pero debía de recordar que eso no era un partido, ahora estaban teniendo otro tipo de "juego".

Hinata cerró un poco sus ojos intentando relajarse; un par de minutos más tarde volvió a abrirlos observando la “concentración” que Tobio tenía en esos instantes.

—¿Pero si me duele mucho te detendrás, c-cierto?

—Ah... sí. Me detendré —sinceramente se le hacía inimaginable la idea de detenerse una vez dentro del cuerpecito del menor, pero pondría todo su esfuerzo por hacerlo si se presentaba el caso.

Conforme pasaron los minutos sintió como la entrada del chiquitín estaba lo suficientemente dilatada como para que su virilidad entrara y no fuera tan incómodo para ambos. O al menos eso creía. Con cuidado sacó sus dígitos, listo para lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Listo...? —dirigió su mirada a su miembro y lentamente fue acercando la punta al esfínter de Shoyo.

Con esa mirada amenazante, lo más fácil para el más pequeño hubiera sido que entrara sin avisar; sin embargo, asintió. Al ver dicha afirmación, el más alto prosiguió a insertar lentamente su hombría, sintiendo una gran opresión rodear la misma, a causa de las paredes internas del colorín, que aún seguían algo apretadas.

El de marrones ojos soltó un gemido ahogado, arqueando su espalda debido a lo que producía aquella intromisión en él.

—Du-duel... es algo... —cortaba sus palabras cada tanto mientras trataba calmarse. Procuraba no presionar demasiado y acto seguido buscó acomodar su cuerpo.

Paulatinamente, el más alto fue ingresando, hasta que por fin, toda su virilidad se encontró dentro del de anaranjados cabellos. Le sorprendió de sobremanera que todo haya entrado. No lo decía por alardear sobre el tamaño que adquirió su erección, sino porque el cuerpo debajo de sí era diminuto comparado consigo mismo.

Uso ambas manos para soportar su peso, colocándolas cada una a un costado de la cabeza del Pequeño Gigante y se quedó ahí un momento, esperando acostumbrarse y que de igual manera lo hiciera su pareja.

Hinata no sabía si aquello le resultaba molesto, doloroso, placentero o simplemente era producto de su nerviosismo, pero una vez que se tranquilizó, sus incomodidades fueron disminuyendo.

—Ha-hazlo despacio —pidió tiernamente a la vez que se mentalizaba para lo que estaba por venir.

El de ojos afilados asintió, y comenzó a moverse lentamente. También cerró un poco sus ojos, pues la oleada de sensaciones que en aquel momento estaban recorriendo su cuerpo eran indescriptibles. Apretó ligeramente las sábanas entre sus manos, pero en ningún momento alejó la vista de su pareja, no quería hacerlo, quería ver absolutamente todas las expresiones que este último haría. No quería olvidarlas.

En efecto, las primeras embestidas eran algo difícil de soportar para el de anaranjados cabellos, haciendo que de su boca salieran agudos gemidos. Aun así, no quería que el armador se detuviera. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo le provocaba una sensación totalmente nueva, una que sólo quería experimentar con el hombre sobre sí.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, su cuerpo se fue amoldando a lo que le era proporcionado por el Rey de la Cancha, y sus gemidos dolorosos fueron transformándose en unos más apacibles y placenteros. Después, llevó sus manos a los hombros del armador, sosteniéndose de estos.

Tobio notó unas pequeñas lágrimas surcar el rostro de su pareja, acercándose a este para colocar sus labios sobre los opuestos. Sólo se limitó a moverlos un poco  quizás para reconfortarle. No tenía idea, pero al verlo así le dieron ganas de besarle. Prontamente comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones y poco tiempo pasó también para que usara su lengua, buscando ansiosamente la del más chico, ya que al parecer, el contacto que tenían allá abajo ya no le era suficiente. Aprovechando que tenía una de sus manos cerca de la cabeza de Shoyo la acercó a esos alborotados cabellos naranjas, para, con cuidado, enredar en estos sus largos dedos.

—Kageyama…, más rápido… —gimió, pues todo en él comenzaba a extasiarse con el íntimo contacto.

Ante tal plegaria el prodigio del vóleibol comenzó a moverse aún más rápido, haciendo que el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos resonara en la habitación. Entre todo eso dejó momentáneamente los labios del más chico y acercó su rostro al níveo cuello de este, para comenzar a besar toda la extensión del mismo.

—Estás tan apretado… —soltó entre besos, y la mano que tenía sujetos los cabellos opuestos se deslizó hasta llegar al pecho de Hinata, el cual comenzó a acariciar con cuidado, repasando y deleitándose a cada centímetro con su tacto.

Al poco rato, el cuerpo del chiquitín comenzó a recibir espasmos continuos a cada intromisión. Fue tal aquella descarga emocional, que inconscientemente comenzó a clavar un poco sus uñas en la espalda del de oscuros cabellos, justo en donde se estuvo sosteniendo todo ese tiempo.

—¿Qué estás hacie… se siente tan… —la oración pronunciada era cortada por tales liberaciones de placer en su cuerpo, hasta que repentinamente arqueó su espalda, sintiendo algo totalmente inexplicable y como un espeso fluido era liberado por su miembro, manchando su abdomen y el del joven sobre sí.

El armador, en cambio, dirigió la vista a su abdomen después de escuchar el gran gemido que el pequeño había dado; de igual manera bastaron sólo un par de embestidas más para que el de ojos claros dejará su semen en el interior de su pareja, sin pensar dos veces si esto estaba bien o no.

—H-Hinata... —pronunció entre el éxtasis que sintió al momento de venirse.

Al terminar, se dejó caer delicadamente sobre el cuerpo del sol de Karasuno, divagando debido a toda la actividad que había realizado.

Poco a poco la Carnada Perfecta fue removiendo las uñas que había enterrado en la espalda del más grande, sin disculparse por ello, ya que las palabras realmente no salían de su boca. Estaba presurosamente tratando de regular su respiración, lo cual le resultaba más complicado en ese momento que en los intensos partidos que alguna vez había tenido.

Abrazó lentamente el gran cuerpo que reposaba sobre sí— Eso fue… asombroso —dijo entre jadeos mientras una serena sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Al escuchar aquel comentario, el de ojos azulados no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que dirigió su vista al lado contrario de donde reposaba la cabeza del más chico. Aunque tenía razón, todo aquello había sido extraordinario e incomparable. Lo que ahora pasaba por la cabeza del más alto era lo que pasaría después de eso, ¿qué serían ahora?, ¿seguirían siendo "amigos"?, ¿o se convertirían en algo más? Si bien, tenía clara una cosa, y era que los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos.

Estaba tan sumido en aquellos pensamientos, que inconscientemente utilizó un brazo para envolver a Shoyo, apretándolo ligeramente. Y aprovechando que no podía verle, sonrió, a causa de todo lo que había sucedido con su pequeño.

En esos momentos, cada pequeño detalle le hacía sumamente feliz.

El chiquitín no supo qué pasó exactamente después de eso, pero el cálido abrazo y las sensaciones tan embriagadoras hicieron que poco a poco se rindiera ante el sueño. Tobio comenzaba a sentir los mismos signos de cansancio, así que se dirigió por una de las cobijas adicionales que había en su cuarto, arropándose junto a su Pequeño Gigante.


	5. Capítulo V

Era el final de otro día escolar en Karasuno. La carnada perfecta del equipo de voleibol se encontraba empacando sus utensilios para dirigirse a toda prisa a su amado club; sin embargo, recordó que estaría cerrado, por lo que se apresuró a buscar su bicicleta para ir a su hogar.

Por otro lado, el armador se encontraba dubitativo de camino a casa, sentía que algo que faltaba, que había olvidado algo importante. También iba un poco cabizbajo, ya que le habían informado que debido a una junta de suma importancia las actividades del club se suspenderían. Obviamente eso le había molestado, ya que no tenía otro lugar en dónde practicar. Sería una buena idea jugar al aire libre, pero, ¿con quién? Los de segundo seguramente ya se habían ido y ni hablar de los de tercero, tenían suficientes ocupaciones; definitivamente no iría con Tsukishima ni con el _fanboy_ ese que tiene como amigo, así que el único que quedaba era el pequeño número diez. Al pensar en él recordó todo lo que habían hecho en su casa el día que se supone harían tarea. El calor subió a su cara, así que descartó la idea, pero sus pensamientos fueron disipados al escuchar la voz de aquel chico saltarín a sus espaldas. Despegó sus ojos del camino y los giró para encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa del menor. De alguna manera le tranquilizaba tenerlo consigo, la felicidad que este desprendía le era agradable, algo que antes detestaba, irónico…

—Me alegra haberte encontrado. No había visto a ninguno de los del equipo en todo el día —dijo tras haberlo alcanzado—, aunque vi a Suga corriendo hace un rato. Se ve que es _fwosh_ ser un alumno de tercer año, no sé cómo les da tiempo de hacer tantas cosas; yo no podría.

Verlo hacer tantos ademanes mientras hablaba le recordaba a la práctica. En verdad quería jugar; sentir la textura del balón en sus manos era increíble, al igual que la presión que las rodilleras hacían sobre sus… ¿rodilleras? Se detuvo en seco y abrió rápidamente su mochila—. Demonios —maldijo por lo bajo.

«Tal vez tiene hambre» pensó Shoyo mientras lo observaba—. Hey, ¿qué te parece si vamos por unos bollos de carne?

No le pareció tan mala idea, tenía hambre, pero tampoco podía dejar que sus protectores se le perdieran o algo—. No creo que pueda ir a comprar bollos ahora —se acercó—. Olvidé mis rodilleras en el gimnasio o posiblemente en los vestidores, tengo que regresar por ellas —detestaba el hecho de tener que dejar solo al más bajo. Aunque no sería una mala idea pedirle que lo acompañara, así no tendrían que separarse. Gracias a los entrenamientos había recuperado la comunicación que tenían después de haber hecho “aquello” en su casa, así que tenía que aprovechar más esos momentos para conocerse mejor—. Hinata, t-tú —sintió el calor que provocaba que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas—, ¿quieres acompañarme?

«Oh, con qué era eso» se dijo a sí mismo mientras lo observaba con atención—. ¡A mí no me engañas, Kageyama!, yo sé que me pides eso porque tienes motivos ocultos —agregó con seriedad—. ¡Quieres subirte a mi bicicleta!

¿Motivos ocultos?, esa idea no había cruzado por su cabeza en ningún momento. Era cierto que sólo quería ir por sus protectores, pero la idea de hacer otras cosas no le parecía tan mala, de hecho, podían aprovechar que el gimnasio estaba solo para… ¿bicicleta?

—Quieres sentir el _fwush_ del viento en el rostro. Yo lo sé. Lo experimento a diario y es muy _wham_. Sólo que antes no me lo habías pedido porque con mi tamaño te cuestionabas si aguantaría llevar también tu peso, pero descuida —levantó una de sus rodillas y acto seguido dio un suave golpeteo a su muslo con la palma extendida—, estas piernas soportan de todo, mis músculos no se hicieron de la noche a la mañana.

Comenzó a acercarse con su típica cara de «te quiero diez metros bajo tierra». Si había escuchado (traducido) bien, el hiperactivo chico quería llevarlo a la escuela en su medio de transporte.

—No es tan mala la idea de ir en bicicleta —clavó su profunda mirada por unos segundos y repentinamente llevó su mano a la pequeña cabeza de Shoyo, apretándola con sus dedos—. Ahora muévete. Yo voy a manejar.

* * *

 

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la escuela con un poco de complicaciones, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que el azabache no tocaba una bici, mucho menos con un peso tras de sí; gracias a ello estuvo a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones, disimulando y fingiendo que lo hacía porque «se había cansado».

Los anaranjados colores del alba habían inundado la institución; un color casi tan bonito como el del cabello de Hinata adornaba el gimnasio hacia el cual se dirigían. Kageyama estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de forma rápida, de no ser por los extraños sonidos que de ahí provenían.

«D-Daichi, yo…»

«No digas más, Suga... Haré lo posible para que te sientas bien... »

¿Estaba escuchando bien?, ¿eran acaso Sugawara y el Capitán? No. Imposible. Ellos no... ¿o sí? Lentamente llevó su mano a la manija y la deslizó despacio. Cuando tuvo una abertura aceptable, se asomó, viendo la duela y a las dos figuras que se encontraban sobre ella. Con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, se separó del torno, sintiendo un abrasador calor en su rostro.

—¿Kageyama…? —mencionó en voz baja al percatarse de los extraños gestos que hacía, así que cuando este se alejó de la puerta, él mismo se acercó a presenciar lo que su compañero había visto. Su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo, definitivamente no podían quedarse ahí. Por instinto una de sus manos sujetó la del armador y lo llevó consigo. Corriendo, llegaron en poco tiempo a las duchas del gimnasio.

Ver a Suga de esa manera le recordó a los lindos y lascivos gestos que el de anaranjados cabellos había hecho cuando lo tenía bajo de sí, gimiendo y ruborizado; por lo que poco a poco fue teniendo ganas de ver nuevamente esa faceta suya—. Hinata —mustió con voz algo ronca. Estaban completamente solos en las duchas, así que ¿por qué no aprovechar?

El Pequeño Gigante levantó el rostro—. ¿Qué suced...? —intentó acercarse, pero rechazó esa idea al sentirse igual o más exaltado que antes.

Vio atentamente cómo el más chico se retiraba un poco y giraba su rostro hacia otro lado, haciendo los pucheros que tanto le volvían loco; así que decidió tomar la iniciativa. Lo sujetó por los hombros y con un poco de brusquedad lo empujó hacia la pared—. Hinata —repitió, pero esta vez con un toque de lujuria, el mismo que se encontraba en su mirada y llevó sus labios a los opuestos, recordando el sabor que estos tenían; uno muy dulce y encantador a su parecer.

Bajo ambas manos hacia la cintura de Shoyo, acto seguido inclinó su cabeza un poco, para adquirir más profundidad. Este último sabía que no iban a acabar con un simple beso apasionado, pero ese día sería diferente, por lo que comenzó a empujar al Rey de la Cancha. Tobio se confundió, mas no continuo con el beso. No tuvo más opción que separarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó un poco molesto.

—Pues verás, yo quiero saber si tú... —apretó las manos, estaba nervioso—. ¿Qué soy para tí, Kageyama?, es decir, tú y yo nos hemos besado mucho últimamente. Y ese día en tu casa yo… nosotros… ¡quiero saber si somos algo!

¿Qué son?, el número nueve no tenía la más mínima idea. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Se podría decir que por las cosas que hacían se les llamaría "amigos con beneficios", ya que hace tiempo se había visto implicado una situación similar; pero con todos los sentimientos que se encontraban involucrados entre ambos, dudaba que ese fuera un término correcto para asignarles.

Miró desde arriba al sonrojado Hinata que, ahora, se había cubierto con sus manos, ¿qué más debía de decirle para que entendiera que lo amaba? ya se lo había dicho, ¿qué más necesitaba?

—¿Qué eres para mí? —nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero haría su mejor intento—. ¿Te lo había dicho ya, no? eres la persona que me gusta, la que amo. Si preguntas por lo que somos, supongo que, con todo lo que sentimos podemos ser n-nov... n-novios —el sólo pronunciar esa palabra lo hacía ponerse nervioso pero a la vez feliz. El color no tardó en hacerse presente en su rostro, así como el enojo tan típico de él—. ¡Y ahora quita tus manos de tu rostro, idiota! —lo tomó por las muñecas para intentar bajarlas.

—¡Si! —no lo pensó dos veces al oír la amenaza, y las retiró, también, del agarre del más grande. Lejos de eso, ¿había oído bien?, ¿había dicho que era una pareja? nunca antes había salido con alguien ¿que se supone que debería hacer ahora?—. E-entonces, si somos novios —pronunció tímidamente—, ¿esta vez puedo hacerlo yo?

Se encontraba tan concentrado, que casi no entendió lo que había dicho. ¿Que si podía hacerlo?, sí, seguro que también podía meterlo... espera, ¿¡qué!? Rápidamente la idea de Hinata siendo el que va arriba inundó su cabeza. Eso no podía pasar, el único que era apto para esa posición era él mismo, aunque podría ser que se refiriera a otra cosa.

—¿Hacer q-qué? —cierto nerviosismo afloró en él, puesto que no sabía qué clase de sandeces pasaban por aquella cabecita.

¿Cómo se supone que debía contestar a eso?, ¿debería decirle que días después de tener relaciones había buscado en Internet algo que pudiera hacer para poder satisfacerlo también, encontrando temas sobre estimulación sexual, como el sexo oral, y que «le quería chupar la paleta»?

—Yo quiero… es decir… —¿cómo podía pedirlo?, ¡eso es!, bien dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras.

El azabache cada vez se impacientaba más. Quería una respuesta clara y rápida.

Se puso de rodillas frente al de ojos claros, acercándose lentamente a su entrepierna, prosiguiendo a desabrochar sus pantalones.

El Rey estuvo a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por la repentina cercanía a su cuerpo y soltó un respingo, ¿iba a hacer… ¡una felación!? No estaba seguro si apartarle o no, pero ver aquella determinación acompañada de un adorable color rojo en su rostro le hizo retractarse de aquella idea.

Con ambas manos removió un poco las prendas del más grande, dejando a la vista su virilidad. Paulatinamente acercó su boca y comenzó a repartir besos en esta. Kageyama soltó un pequeño gruñido, mientras Hinata continuaba con lo suyo, pasando su lengua y sintiendo cómo se iba poniendo duro poco a poco.

Pasaron los minutos, y cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente erecto, se separó un poco, lo tomó con una de sus manos y se dispuso a introducirla en su boca. Procuró abrir lo suficiente, pues había leído que no debería tocarlo los dientes; sin embargo, como nunca había realizado dicha acción, esperó que los pequeños roces no le incomodaran.

Conforme el tiempo iba pasando, las chupadas y lamidas por parte del solecito aumentaban, así como el miembro y la excitación del setter, lo cual hacía que jadeos y pequeños insultos sin sentido salieran de su boca. En ocasiones podía sentir sus dientes rozar con su hombría, causándole una sensación que realmente le encantaba.

—Hinata —le costó un poco de trabajo llamarle, ya que las sensaciones que tenía le hacían casi imposible hablar claramente—. Utilízalos… tus dientes… muérdeme —le habló con voz ronca, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse un poco hacia enfrente.

Se sorprendió bastante al escuchar esa petición, había leído que eso sería incómodo, pero por la forma en que lo estaba pidiendo se arriesgaría. Cerró un poco su boca sobre el órgano ajeno, poniendo una leve, casi nula, presión sobre este, a la vez que succionaba.

Cuando Kageyama sintió aquella opresión, su éxtasis fue mayor. Lo único que salía de su boca eran gruñidos, pues le fascinaba esa pequeña sensación de dolor que le provocaba. Aunque sonara como un enfermo masoquista, lo disfrutaba. Tiempo después le costó trabajo mantenerse en pie debido a las sensaciones provocadas, por lo que se fue deslizando en la pared, terminando de rodillas. Su compañero se limitó a bajar un poco más su cuerpo, posicionándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades; también elevó un poco la cadera y separó sus piernas, llevando una mano entre sus ingles para desabrochar sus pantalones. Al parecer la situación le hacía necesaria esa tarea, por lo que comenzó a masturbarse con lentitud.

El Rey de la Cancha quería ser quien lo tocara, pero no podía, la posición en la que se encontraba no le favorecía, así que llevó una de sus manos sobre los anaranjados cabellos, enredando sus largos dedos en estos.

Sentir aquel leve toque le puso un poco nervioso, por lo que cerró con un poco más sus dientes sobre el miembro de su pareja y este, por inercia, aplicó más fuerza.

—O-oye, Hinata... espera... —sintió un leve escalofrío, avisando que estaría próximo a correrse, pero aun no quería hacerlo, no en la boca de Shoyo.

¿Qué podía pasar en ese momento?, ¿estaba haciéndolo mal? Soltó su propia erección, al mismo tiempo retiró la virilidad del mayor, no sin antes pasar la lengua por última vez a lo largo de esta, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos, el cual se cortó cuando se irguió sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —pronunció soltando el agarre del armador—. ¿No te gusta?, ¿m-me equivoqué en algo?

—No, no es eso. Lo estabas haciendo increíblemente bien, es sólo que —volteó hacia otro lado, evitando aquella dulce y tierna mirada—, aún no quiero venirme —había sido sincero, y esperaba que su novio captara el mensaje, el cual decía que quería hacerlo nuevamente con él. Sin dudarlo, como en anteriores ocasiones, apresó sus labios en un necesitado beso, ignorando por completo que hace unos momentos esa boca se encontraba llenando de placer su palpitante miembro. Acto seguido llevó sus manos para liberar al menor de sus pantalones e interiores.

—¿¡Vamos a hacerlo aquí!? —se separó de aquel fogoso beso para confirmar sus sospechas. Aún no comprendía mucho eso de tener sexo, pero si se le hizo algo rudo en la casa del armador, le parecía aún más incómodo el hacerlo en las regaderas.

El número nueve lo miró un poco confundido, no porque hubiera detenido el beso, sino por la pregunta; supuso que con el simple hecho ver lo que estaban haciendo aquello se contestaba solo.

—¿No vas a ser muy rudo, c-cierto?

La cara de confusión de Kageyama rápidamente cambió a una de incredulidad. Tomando en cuenta que estaba increíblemente extasiado por la felación, le iba a ser imposible ser suave. La sola idea de tener a Hinata gritando bajo su cuerpo le prendía aún más, tanto así, que inconscientemente una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios; no era la típica sonrisa que apoya (atemoriza) a sus compañeros, más bien mostraba perversión, una que iba a juego con su mirada. Luego, lo tomó por las caderas y lo giró, haciendo que quedara debajo de sí. Luego se colocó tras él, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas.

—¿Debería responder esa pregunta? —susurró en la oreja ajena, aprovechando la cercanía para morder su lóbulo. Algo era obvio, la palabra "delicadeza" no estaba en el diccionario de Tobio.

El Pequeño Gigante se sorprendió, gimiendo en respuesta e instintivamente encogió su cuerpo, llevándolo hacia atrás, zafándose de esa mordida y rozando sus glúteos con la erección del de ojos claros.

—¡L-lo siento!

El azabache iba repartir besos en aquel cuerpo, pero sus ideas racionales se disiparon al sentir la suavidad del trasero de Hinata rozando con su virilidad.

Ese había sido su límite.


	6. Capítulo VI

El pequeñísimo pensamiento de ser suave desapareció con aquel toque. Lo que ahora estaba en su mente era la imagen de Shoyo gritando y gimiendo mientras le embestía violentamente. Se incorporó y quedó de rodillas; tomó su propia erección con una mano y la dirigió a la entrada del opuesto, para, de una brusca estocada, abrirse paso en el cuerpo ajeno, soltando un ronco gruñido en el proceso.

El menor sintió como le flaquearon las piernas, no obstante, por la forma en la que era sostenido sus caderas permanecieron elevadas, a diferencia de sus brazos y parte de su torso, los cuales se encontraban prácticamente en el suelo—. Duel… ¡Sacalo! —suplicó—. P-por favor… —mientras, silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—No —notó cómo intentaba liberarse de su agarre; gracias a ello, aplicó más fuerza, sabiendo de antemano que aquello le dejaría marcas.

—N-no quiero… detente…

Aquellas quejas eran sumamente encantadoras. Sí de retorcido era el pensamiento del armador en esos instantes. Desde arriba veía los desesperados intentos del sol por incorporarse, cosa que le pareció aún más hermosa.

Se cansó rápidamente de esta posición, por lo que estaba en cargar al más bajo y sujetarlo, aunque rápidamente olvidó esa idea al ver su carita llorosa. En un rápido movimiento dirigió sus manos a los delgados hombros del más bajo, y con algo de fuerza lo jaló hacia atrás, haciendo que quedara sobre sus rodillas. Aprovechando la cercanía a la pared, empujó su cuerpo contra esta, asegurándose de que las manos del rematador se posaran sobre el muro. Confirmando lo anterior, dio seguimiento a su vaivén.

El Pequeño Gigante no se esperaba el ser acorralado y aquella posición no le ayudó en nada. Debido al tiempo se había acostumbrado un poco a los movimientos bruscos que recibía, pero eso no quería decir que fueran de su agrado, sin contar el hecho de que sus rodillas comenzaban a lastimarle, pues llevaba un largo rato sobre ellas.

Tobio bajó un poco su cabeza comenzando a morder la expuesta piel de aquel cuello y en un rápido movimiento llevó una de sus manos a la hombría del menor, comenzando a masturbarlo.

Después de un tiempo Hinata se había rendido a que el más alto le tratara gentilmente, para sentirse mejor debía cooperar, a muy regañadientes de la situación, así había sido desde que se conocieron.

—Ka… geya… —intentó pronunciar entre gemidos, más no lograba hilar nada coherente. Como si de instinto se tratase, detuvo el vaivén del más grande así como la mano que atendía su miembro. El de oscuros cabellos planeaba incrementar la velocidad, pero al ser detenido soltó un bufido, obviamente molesto.

—¿Por qué demonios te detu…

—C-cambiemos de posición… du-duele —interrumpió, esperando por una respuesta favorable.

Fijó su penetrante mirada en los orbes marrones del otro. Aquella petición le había sorprendido. No esperaba que le pidiera algo así, aunque en buena parte lo comprendió. Estaba siendo egocéntrico, pensando solamente en sus necesidades y dejando de lado las de su pareja; le pareció curioso, ya que eso mismo le había pasado en los partidos antes de entrar a Karasuno.

—Está bien —soltó un suspiro y se apartó del cuerpo del bloqueador sacando su virilidad del interior de este último. Lo sujetó por los hombros y lo giró, recargándolo en la pared. Lo sujetó por los muslos y se levantó poco a poco hasta terminar totalmente de pie—. Espero que estés cómodo así, porque no cambiaré de posición nuevamente.

—Entendido —llevó uno de sus brazos a los hombros del mayor, para sostenerse de este y dirigió la mano que tenía libre a su parte posterior, encontrando la virilidad del más grande, la cual tomó, pasándola entre sus glúteos hasta colocarla justo en su entrada, sintiendo como su armador entraba de forma lenta en su cuerpo. Al finalizar, se apresuró a rodearlo con ambos brazos.

El número nueve comenzó a moverse, empujando su miembro en busca del punto dulce que haría gemir más y más a su pequeño acompañante. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de este último se le hacían de lo más agradables, aunque no podía compararlos con los gritos que momentos atrás estaba soltando. Sabía que no debía obligarlo a hacerlos de nuevo, lo lastimaría y por ninguna razón quería hacerlo. Había comprendido que, a pesar de haber sido placentero también fue un error. Al cabo de unos minutos aprovechó la cercanía y calló esos adorables sonidos con un beso, moviendo de una manera algo brusca sus labios sobre los ajenos. El pequeño rematador correspondió de la misma manera, ladeando un poco su cabeza para darle mayor oportunidad de que le explorara.

El prodigio del voleibol comenzó a sentir esas emociones tan características de estar a punto de llegar al clímax, pero a pesar de ello continuó con el ritmo que llevaba, disfrutando de cada momento. Durante el trayecto se percató de que su novio también estaba cerca de correrse, ya que vio cómo comenzó a atender su entrepierna en apresurados movimientos.

—Estoy en mi límite —dijo sumisamente mientras aceleraba los movimientos entre sus ingles.

—… yo tampoco aguanto más —habló entre jadeos, comenzando a presionar más al de cabellos anaranjados.

De un momento a otro el sol de Karasuno sintió cómo las penetraciones tocaban un punto que le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba—. T-Tobio... —gimió gustosamente cuando una fuerte sensación recorrió su espalda y su esencia fue liberada.

Los últimos movimientos del de ojos claros estaban siendo más lentos y profundos que los anteriores. Iba a susurrar algo, pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar su nombre. Ese gesto lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, haciendo que abriera los ojos en sorpresa. Escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella voz le fue de lo más agradable y lo había vuelto loco, razón por la cual, el ritmo de sus embestidas incrementó nuevamente.

El rematador se aferró al azabache, importándole poco la presión que aplicaba contra su cuerpo, manteniéndose varios instantes gimiendo extasiado debido a aquel dulce punto que aún era estimulado.

Quería correrse lo más pronto posible, quería hacerlo dentro de su amado, y no faltó mucho para poder lograrlo, llenándolo por completo con su esencia. Sus piernas no pudieron más y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo, donde quedó arrodillado con el cuerpo de su pareja sobre sus piernas, apegándolo a sí con ambos brazos.

—Hinata, dilo de nuevo… di mi nombre —logró expresarse entre jadeos.

El colorín subió hasta quedar cerca de su oreja—. Tobio —besó el lóbulo de la misma al terminar. Acto seguido lo abrazó, pegando cada milímetro de su piel—. Quiero quedarme más tiempo contigo. Sólo un poco más. No te vayas, Tobio —el hecho de pensar que saliendo de ese lugar sería un "cada quien para su casa" no le agradaba en lo absoluto; pero no, Kageyama jamás se iría. No dejaría a la persona que quería, la persona por la que había contraído sentimientos y emociones tan fuertes que en su corta vida creyó ser capaz de concebir.

Inmediatamente el menor se separó un poco—. Mi mamá y mi hermanita fueron a ver a una tía a Narita —dijo emocionado—. Tú. Yo. Un balón de vóley. Solos. Piénsalo —finalizó con un guiño.

La tranquilidad que sentía el de ojos azules se esfumó cuando se separó del abrazo, cosa que le molestó, pero al escuchar eso le miró con cierta sorpresa. ¿Ir a su casa?, por lo que sabía esta quedaba algo lejos de la escuela. No tendría problema con pedir permiso a sus padres. El verdadero inconveniente sería, ¿cómo se irían?, ya que de ninguna manera se volvería a subir en su bicicleta. Dejando de lado todo eso, pareciera que había leído su mente y había descubierto que no quería dejarlo. Acto seguido chocó su frete con la del más bajo.

—Seguro, pero dudo que utilicemos el balón, idiota —elevó su penetrante mirada, mostrando una ligera sonrisa. No le costaba tanto como antes, pero, estando con esa persona, las sonrisas salían por sí solas.

Hinata se sostuvo de su cuello, para erguirse sobre sus rodillas y retirar el miembro del azabache. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir una ligera molestia en la espalda baja, pero no le prestó mucha atención—. Hay una cosa que debo preguntarte —volvió a sentarse sobre las piernas del Rey. Su expresión estaba algo cambiada en ese momento, sus ojos no tenían su característico brillo, de hecho, estaban opacos y su semblante demostraba cierta frialdad.

Kageyama realmente se sentía tranquilo y relajado, aunque esa tranquilidad poco le duró al ver ese semblante.

—¿Has hecho esto con alguien más antes de mí? —agregó, sin percatarse de lo incómodo que se había tornado aquel asunto—. Quiero la verdad —en todo momento no despegó la vista del hombre frente a sí.

El armador sintió un hueco en el estómago. Irremediablemente frunció el ceño, no por la extraña y repentina pregunta, sino porque aquellos recuerdos de secundaria nuevamente venían a su mente, al igual que la imagen de cierto armador...

_El ahora armador de Karasuno apenas había ingresado a la secundaria Kitagawa Daiichi, donde también fue aceptado en el equipo de voleibol, encontrándose con increíbles jugadores, pero uno en especial le llamaba la atención: Oikawa Tooru, a quien inmediatamente comenzó a admirar no sólo por la presencia que este imponía, sino también por su gran habilidad para sacar a flote todo el potencial de un jugador._

_Por razones sumamente obvias, el menor intentaba llevar una conversación con él, buscando que le diera algunos consejos, en cambio, sólo obtenía insultos o que le ignorara, cosa que en ocasiones lo decepcionaba._

_Cierto día, se encontraba practicando arduamente sus servicios, siendo ya el único en el gimnasio, o al menos eso creía, ya que repentinamente el castaño entró, sorprendiendo al (en ese entonces) chico de primero. De una extraña manera el de ojos marrones le dijo que le enseñaría a mejorar sus pases, pidiendo a cambio lo menos esperado._

_«Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, a cambio de que tengas sexo conmigo siempre que yo quiera, Tobio»_

_En aquella época Kageyama no tenía ningún tipo de pensamientos de esa índole, ni siquiera la experiencia necesaria como para tener relaciones amorosas o sexuales; pero la tentadora oferta de realizar tan increíbles movimientos en un partido lo atrapó, aceptando inmediatamente. Ese mismo día, la vida sexual del novato de primero comenzó._

_Así fueron pasando los días y las semanas, y el azabache seguía teniendo encuentros íntimos con su superior, ya fueran en el baño o en el gimnasio, siempre obedeciendo las órdenes de su capitán; en cambio, este le mostraba algo en muy raras ocasiones. A pesar de ello, seguía en estado de sumisión, manteniendo la esperanza de que le mostrara algo que de verdad lo ayudara. Pero aquella esperanza desapareció. Se esfumó cuando Tooru se graduó de la secundaria, dejándolo sin ningún aprendizaje y con un profundo sentimiento hacia él: odio._

 

En ningún momento bajó la vista, a pesar de recordar aquellos desagradables sucesos. La pregunta era ¿qué haría Shoyo si se le dijera que antes de él había estado Oikawa?, no lo quería imaginar. No quería que por un simple error suyo de tiempo atrás su pequeño se fuera de su lado.

—No, nunca he estado con nadie más —respondió firmemente. Se sentía fatal por mentir, pero no quería arriesgarse a perderlo.

—Comprendo —inmediatamente la amplia sonrisa por la que era conocido se hizo presente—. Lo más seguro es que no sepas por qué te hice esa clase de pregunta. La verdad, es que, se me ocurrió que si vamos a tener una relación deberíamos saber más del otro —se sonrojó un poco—, y yo, bien, fuiste mi primer beso, aunque un día con mis amigos cuando aún estaba en secundaria, sucede que… ni siquiera fue un beso, estábamos aburridos, fue un reto, ¡na-nada en especial! —mencionó con un tono nervioso, moviendo las manos en todas direcciones—. Además fue aquí —señaló cerca a las comisuras de sus labios—. N-no, no fue nada. Nada de nada —negó de esa forma tan exaltada suya—. Además —agregó un poco más tranquilo—, sé que no eres de las personas que suelen mentir y odiaría que lo hicieras, esa clase de cosas me molestan.

Sintió una increíble tristeza dentro de sí. Esa persona había depositado toda su confianza en él y la había tirado a la basura. Incluso le contó el bobo juego que hizo con sus amigos. Era algo sin sentido pero se lo estaba diciendo, lo estaba haciendo porque confiaba en él. Entre tantas palabras dichas, sentía cómo la culpa lo comía vivo e incluso llegó a pensar que sería mejor decirle la verdad y no guardarse nada. Pero era preferible eso a la idea de alejarlo de su lado.

—Hinata, ya es tarde, vayámonos a casa —espetó en voz baja. Agradecía que su semblante fuera serio, guardando todas sus negativas emociones.

—Entendido —acompañó su respuesta con una buena actitud. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, notando que aquella molestia en la espalda baja había sido persistente, aunque nada que no pudiera soportar.

El mayor bajó su mirada y soltó un suspiro para cuando el otro se levantó. Le echó una mirada a sus ropas, se encontraban desordenadas y sucias, pero lo podía arreglar.

Al dar el primer paso, el número diez acabó irremediablemente de rodillas en el suelo, llevando una de sus manos a sus caderas.

El número nueve había comenzado a arreglar sus pantalones, pero al escuchar el estruendo que el de cabellos anaranjados hizo, dejó de lado esa tarea—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —su cuestionamiento fue respondido al ver al más bajo tocase. La respuesta era más que obvia—. Déjame ayudarte —dijo mientras se incorporaba e iba en busca de las prendas de Hinata.

Después de unos cuantos minutos y varias quejas por parte del de ojos marrones, logró vestirlo, y de paso, arreglar su propia ropa. Estando fuera de las duchas, caminaba con su pareja sujeta de su espalda, y miró hacia arriba, divisando el cielo a punto de oscurecer. Al acercarse al gimnasio por la bicicleta, las escenas en las que descubrió a sus mayores vinieron a su mente; definitivamente sería difícil verlos a los ojos. Tomó la bici con una mano y retomó su caminata—. No hay remedio. Te llevaré así hasta tu casa —no lo dejaría ir solo, ni mucho menos en ese estado.

—¿Estás seguro?, en bici me hago cerca de quince minutos a mi casa, sería mucho más a pie, además, creo que ya estoy bien, no siento que me duela nada ahora.

—No, no estás bien y ya te dije que yo te llevaré —habló tranquilamente. No le molestaba tener que caminar por varios minutos con el menor sobre sí, es más, le parecía agradable tener a este último abrazándolo todo el camino.

—A mí no me engañas —mencionó mientras se acercaba al oído ajeno—, quieres subirte de nuevo en mi bicicleta —agregó con tono juguetón y burlesco.

—No, tu bicicleta es inútil.

            Durante el trayecto, el Rey de la Cancha se encontraba pensando sobre lo sucedido en secundaria. A pesar de haber pasado hace más de dos años, las imágenes de Oikawa tocando su cuerpo aún aparecían claras en su mente. Había ocasiones en las que el castaño dejaba marcas en partes visibles de su cuerpo, razón por la cual iba más cubierto que de costumbre a la escuela; varios de sus compañeros le preguntaban curiosos la razón, pero simplemente respondía que se encontraba enfermo. Recordar todo eso le molestaba, pero era inevitable. Si tan sólo ese día hubiera contestado negativamente...

—Sabes, este cielo, me recuerda a tus ojos. Si te fijas bien, es un azul muy intenso que a veces brilla. Justo como tú —soltó una leve risilla y acarició sutilmente los oscuros cabellos—. Las cosas que digo. Debe ser porque estoy muy emocionado. Será la primera noche que paso contigo. Solamente nosotros dos en la misma cama; también podríamos ducharnos juntos —sugirió entusiasmado. Tal vez estaba mostrándose un poco extremista, pero esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Su voz; aquella voz que tanto le gustaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Oírlo lo tranquilizaba de alguna manera, aunque en ocasiones hacía todo lo contrario. Escuchó atento todo lo que decía, sintiendo como en su rostro se asomaba un sonrojo, el cual llegó hasta sus orejas o al menos así lo sintió. Era verdad, le había dicho que dormirían juntos. Lo había olvidado por el hecho de pensar en cosas innecesarias, realmente eran innecesarias. Todo eso ya había quedado en el pasado; ahora estaba en Karasuno y lo que ahora importaba era su presente en junto a Hinata, y si era posible, también su futuro.

—Es una buena idea, Shoyo —se dignó a hablar después de un buen rato. Ciertamente, estaba feliz de poder pasar esa noche con su pareja.

—Mira, esa es mi casa —señaló una de entre las muchas viviendas.

El Rey de la Cancha alzó ligeramente su vista, divisando el hogar del Pequeño Gigante, donde podría estar junto a él lo que restaba del día, y, absolutamente, toda la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin he subido la secuela de este fanfic. Para las personas que quieran saber "¿qué pasó con la mentira de Kageyama?", está publicado bajo el nombre de "First Mistake" y este es el link (también lo pueden buscar en mi perfil):
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5887900


End file.
